Changes
by Umai3101
Summary: Annabeth has recently moved to New York and has started school at Goode High. There she meets Percy and the gang. What will happen to the daughter of Athena when starts falling for one who can never be hers? ALL STILL DEMIGODS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV:

Her room:-

"ANNABETH! WAKE UP. NOW!"

Annabeth woke up with a startle, nearly falling off her bed. Rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes, she checked the clock to see what time it is. 6:35. As she slowly went back under her warm covers to have a few more minutes, she remembered. She starts her first day of Goode school today. she shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom without losing a single breath. Being the daughter of Athena, she couldn't wait.

Having had a quick shower and brushing her teeth she went to get her clothes on; a white shirt which will be tucked into a black mid-thigh reaching skirt with a brown belt where they meet, which will also be accompanied by brown ankle boots. For her jewelry, she wore a simple neckless with an owl pendant and owl earrings - a gift from her mom. She chose her outfit the day before. Before running downstairs, she put little makeup: eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss.

Grabbing toast as she left she yelled "Bye dad. I will see after school."

"Have fun day dear!" She smiled to herself.

Little did she know, fun was an understatement for the day she was about to have.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The previous chapter was a kind of filler. This story is set after the last olympian but they know about the Roman camp etc. all the same couples.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters in the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

PERCY'S POV:

Having arrived early to school for once, because of Paul, of course, Percy was leaning against his locker thinking about the war against Kronos they had last year. All the people who died. His friends no his family. It upsets him more then he lets on. He always puts on a smile for the others benefit. He doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He is the strong one. The pillar. The one everyone turns to if they had a probl..

"Hello. Hello Percy. Earth to Percy"

"Yo kelphead!"

He looked up to find his two cousins, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo, standing in front of him. He looked around to see a lot more people are in the hallway now. "What's up pinecone face, death breath?"

"Are you okay man?" Nico looked at him uncertainly.

"Why wouldn't I be? Schools started and we have to be here for 10 months. FUN!" Percy answered sarcastically.

"It's not all bad. I'm here, Nico's here and pretty much most of our friends from both the camp are here" the hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus said optimistically.

The sea green eyed 17 year old nodded at her statement. This was true, percy considered. Chiron let most of the demigods to come to school at Goode having put an magically barrier, similar to the one around camp, around the school to not attract monsters. Maybe this year wont be bad. A year with his friends from camp and school, this being Percy's third year at Goode, should be great.

Nico perked up, "Did you hear that there is going to be new girl in our year?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you know her?" Percy asked.

They both shook their heads but Thalia had a smirk on her face.

"Thalia do u have something to tell us?" he questioned.

"No. Not at all." Then she all but ran of to the oppsite direction of our form.

"what's up with her?" we both turn around to see her talking to a blonde girl in the distance whose face is unabled to be seen by them because of the way they are standing.

The warning bell sounds making both the boys move towards their form room.

"Let the hell commence!" nico grumbled making Percy chuckle.

Percy took a seat next to Nico near the back of the class with Nico on his right an empty seat on his left. Seconds later Jason, Piper and Leo came in sitting in front of them. As they were about to start a conversation, Ms Dodds walked into the class silencing everyone.

"Silence! I going to hand out your schedules for the year. while I'm doing this I don't want anyone to ta"

Her command was cut off with two girls coming into the classroom. Percy looked up to see who it was. One was Thalia and the other was the blonde girl she was probably talking to before.

She spoke "I'm sorry we are late Ms. I had go to the student office."

"ah. You're the new girl Annabelle. Why are you late Miss Grace?" Ms Dodds sneered at thalia.

But her question was answered by the new girl. "It's actually Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Her lateness is my fault. I didn't know where to go so Thalia came with me."

Percy couldn't help but stare at her. She had the typically Californian look but what spoiled the look was her eyes. They were grey and intellectually as if she was thinking of hundreds of things at the same time. He thought it made her look better, more beautiful. Looking her made him smile for no reason.

"Right go and take a seat"

Thalia took a seat next to Nico and the only seat left for Annabeth to seat is next to Percy. This made her look up at him to see who he was. once meeting his eyes, Percy heard her intake a rapid breath.

"He's the one. He has to be"

 **AN: Done! This is my first story so i;'m not really good. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
